1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a fluid intake pressure regulating system. More particularly, the subject invention relates to a fluid pumping system wherein the fluid pressure entering the pump is maintained below a preselected magnitude.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In the art of pumping fluid, more particularly water, there often is a problem of regulating the fluid pressure entering the pump and thereby provide a desirable fluid pressure exiting the pump. This is particularly true where the pumping system is a pumper truck of a fire department. In such example use, the pressure entering the pump can be in excess of the pressure desired at the hose outlet resulting in the pump further increasing the pressure and causing the hose discharge pressure to be dangerously high and difficult to control by the individual firemen.
To be more specific, the fluid pressure from a fire hydrant can be in the range of about zero to about 300 psi. The magnitude of pressure can also change during the pumping operations. The desired discharge pressure of a fire hose is in the range of 100 to 150 psi. The pump of a pumper truck will generally boost the incoming fluid pressure another 40 to 100 psi. Thus there is a continuous danger to the firemen of pressure surges causing the fire hose to become uncontrollable.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.